


One last ride

by beyond_the_nights_world



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cute Kids, Post-Embrace the Void Ending (Hollow Knight), Sad Jensen Ackles, Supernatural ending, The Impala (Supernatural), family life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26509231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyond_the_nights_world/pseuds/beyond_the_nights_world
Summary: Jensen can't handle the end of the show. So Danneel has an idea, what Jensen might need
Relationships: Jensen Ackles & Jared Padalecki, Jensen Ackles/Danneel Harris
Kudos: 15





	One last ride

**Author's Note:**

> An idea I had when showering. So I write it down quickly and hope there aren't too many mistakes.

Ends could be new beginnings, right?

  
This was what everybody was telling him since the last shooting day of Supernatural. The show ends but the family is living on. Maybe one day everyone will come together again. One last reunion of Team Free Will 2.0.

  
Jensen sat at the big kitchen table, slurping a morning coffee, while Danneel stood at the big countertop preparing breakfast for the kids. Arrow and Zep had been running through the garden for about an hour, chasing each other, still their pjs on, supported by loud chants of encouragement by JJ. His eldest was sitting on the garden swing, watching her younger siblings playing around. A warm breeze and the smell of autumn lingered in the air, while soft music was playing in the background only interrupted by some news now and then. This was perfection. A perfect postcard-morning. And still... something was nagging deep inside him, covering the idyllic family life with a hazy shadow. Jensen never thought that the shows end would affect him so much. He had thought, that the amount of new opportunities, the time he could now spend with his family and the chance to find new interest and new project, would make the choice the cast had made easier. But that was a lie. A big fucking lie. He didn't know how often he had cried about the end, since they had made the announcement. The last ComicCon, the last scene, the last take. He had cried when he saw how they were dismantling the set, he had a lump in his stomach when the director said the final cut.  
It was not, that they parted ways. Jared was living down the road, Mish was number two on speed dial and there were still Cons planned... but. To him it felt, as if he hadn't finished, as if the end hadn't sunken down into his mind.

“I know it's hard, honey“, Danneel said, sitting down next to him. Jensen turned his head just to see the concerned yet understanding smile of his wife. She knew, she understood, and he was thankful for that.

“It's stupid, babe. It is what I wanted, what we wanted. It was a decision we made and still I feel as if I was forced to end it. I don't know if it was right. Why have we stopped, what we love so much? Just because we were scared that we would end up somewhere in the late night program, because every story was told and every monster hunted?“ He sighed, gulped down the last bit of his coffee. The kids entered the room, leaded by the smell of freshly made toast, bacon and cinnamon cookies with milk.

“Mom, can we eat in the garden?“ JJ asked, already taking a tray from one of the cupboards.

“Sure, but don't let the food stand outside, when you are finished.“  
Danneel helped to put three mugs with cocoa onto the tray. Carefully, JJ carried the drinks outside, while Arrow was carrying a plate with sandwiches and Zep tried to carry a bottle of milk and a box of cereals. As fast as they had entered the building, they had left again. JJ unfolded a blanket and the three kids celebrated the breakfast like a big Victorian picnic

“They grow so fast. Unbelievable“ Jensen stated and earned a pinch by Danneel.

“This was not, what we are talking about. By the way. Gen and I had a talk a few days ago. You are not the only one struggling with the end. Jared isn't very enthusiastic about is as well, although he is excited for being Chuck Norris' Legacy... but well. You know that is all to human to mourn a loss. It might be not a person you have lost, but it is a big incision in your life and it is normal that you can't throw away fifteen years of your life, honey.“

“I know, I know. Maybe it just needs time.“  
  
Danneel was shuffling on her seat next to him, fishing something out of the pocket of her jeans.

“Maybe it just needs one last ride?“ She put a key on the countertop. Jensen knew the little key way to good.

“Danneel, I don't know...“

He felt is heart pounding against his chest, as if his wife had told him she was pregnant.

“Come on, Jen. You and Jared a few days on the road... just to let go. Take Dean and Sam on a trip. No monsters, no vampires, no hunting. Just a road trip, where you can let go without a script in the back of your head.“ She slid the key over, until it rested right in front of Jensen's eyes.

“Gen, I and the kids are going on a camping trip to Idaho for a couple of days and you two use the time to give the boys a proper farewell for now.“  
  
Jensen pulled the coverage aside. The soft fabric slid down from the car exposing the black paint to the sunlight.

“Hey, Baby“; Jensen whispered, excited to feel the rumbling of the engine in his guts again.

She stood there in all her glory. The chrome polished spotless, the paint black like demon eyes. The only difference was the now Texan license plate and the weapon free trunk. But there she was. Carefully Jensen opened the door, got into the car and it felt as if something was happening, as if the door of the car was some sort of portal to another universe. He sat down and the leather, wiggling back and forth to find any irregularities, but the seat felt smooth under his hips, the distance to the steering wheel was still perfect and the smell of the car was as it should be. Jensen felt cozy, felt relieved, felt Deanish. Jensen closed the door, the squeaking noise to familiar and started the engine. Goosebumps spread over his body; when he heard the roar of the car.  
She wanted it to! Baby wanted to go on a ride.  
While listening to the sound, feeling the vibrations underneath him, he looked himself. The jeans were a little worn out, specks of motor oil on his boots and the flannel was way too warm for Austins 35 degrees Celsius. But, who cares?  
  
The first ride was just a mile long to Jared's house, where he parked the car right in front of the main entrance. A little concern took part of his thoughts? What if he would come? What if Jared thought it was a bad idea?  
Jensen got out of the again, the engine still rumbling, and walked up to the front door. After a deep breath he knocked and waited. A while until he heard footsteps approaching.

“Yeah...coming!“

The door went open and Jared stood in front of him, obviously coming right out of the pool.

“Dad's been on a huntingtrip, and he hasn't been home in a few days.“ Jensen said, grinning as Deanish as he could.

Jared looked at him as if he saw a ghost, then looked over to the car and back to Jensen.  
  
Then he smiled. “Give me a minute... I need to pack and get some lore and probably some salt.“


End file.
